Vëilën Fälls Squad
Small Introduction Vëilën Fälls is a Squad that can be found in a secluded Desert within The Continent Wilamena in Rkadia. Despite the spelling, Vëilën Fälls is actually pronounced as Veil-e-an Falls by most all of Rkadia, the original pronunciation was lost in time, only known by the writing that can be found on some of the ruins. This Squad was actually one of the olden squads that arisen, and is one of the oldest still active today. The History Of Vëilën Fälls Formed in August of 2017, just a few months after the Discovery of Rkadia, Vëilën Fälls has a rich history that dates back to before most of the other regions discoveries. The War of Moon City and Scrap City Mid Summer of 2017, a Confrontation between Moon Citys King Hex Moon, and leader Freddy of the Trash Lands of Scrap City had arisen. During this War, which was dubbed The Scrap City Moon City War the Stand in leader of Scrap City, Isani Yaine Discovered a mysterious desert that held mystical properties. After the end of the War and the disbanding of the Great Scrap City by Leader Fredrick Tree, Isani lead the remaining members of the squad to the desert where she ruled as Squad Leader until that winter, giving her rule over to her young apprentice and next in line Angora Glitch Moon who to this day still resigns as the current active leader of Vëilën Fälls. Home for the Squadless Soon after the creation of Vëilën Fälls, one of the snowy regions had encountered some problems, causing the squad leaders absence, and the entire squad to be re-homed. Hex Moon had came to Isani, requesting a few of the rangers stay there. Feeling guilt for breaking the family apart, Isani begged for permission to house all of the rangers. The King reluctantly agreed, but all turned out amazingly, most rangers settled in wonderfully, some of which are even there to this day, with few even going off to become amazing leaders of other Squads. Vëilën Fälls has since been a safe haven for all rangers, leaders, and more. Founding Of Blueberry Isles During the founding of Blueberry Isles, Vëilën Fälls was aligned with Iris in the search of a new land away from Moon City, during this time the squad was caught up in the battle with the Evil Hex. Noted for being a strong defense against Evil Hex and his forces, the squad brought with them Crystallized weapons and shields that had been forged from the underground crystals by the Native Master Blacksmith Hakuno. Angora and her squad being a powerful ally to Iris, was given the title of Blueberry Isles Emperor, but refused to leave the native lands of Vëilën Fälls behind, and thus the location was deemed a demilitarized zone by both nations, and still stands as one today. The Region Overlay Vëilën Fälls is a desert on the edge of the map, on the Island of Wilamena, but has a treaty with Blueberry Isles The surrounding locations of Vëilën Fälls consist of a large humid and violently hot desert, and a steep deformed mountain range. After an unknown geographical distaster, a large chunk of woodlands died violently, causing the remaining grounds to become the Bear Wastes. The desert itself stays relatively cool, Rkadian Scientist believe that the Crystals in the desert are responsible for this, but no clear proof has been provided. The Locations receives about ten (10) hours of sunlight including dawn, ten (10) hours of darkness including dusk, and four (4) hours that break even between the night that is refereed to by native rangers as 'The Witching Hours'. Night time outside of the witching hours bares nothing but darkness, with the only light being made by surrounding crystals of artificial and magical means. The location lays on a hot-springs that flows from the the mouth of a dragon that has been carved into a solitary mountain within the campgrounds, as well as several other bodies of water that vary in size. Vegetation is moderately common, and fairly varied, however only about 37.5% of it grows above the ground. The rest grows within the caverns underground. Crystals, ruins, and busted marble pillars are littered across the desert. Whilst most of these old structures have been formatted into aesthetically matching living locations for rangers and visitors, the Deadlands have untouched ruins, and a decaying quartz temple deemed off limits to rangers by law of bear guards. The Mouth of Vëi-Täliųs The Mouth of Vëi-Täliųs, or The Mouth of Vëi is the name given to the tall solitary mountain within the center of Vëilën Fälls. The Mythical Protector of the Desert by the same name has been carved into the mountain, with rooms and stairwells carved inside. The base of the dragons mouth constantly flows water from the hot-springs below the ground, and is accessible by rangers. It's said that the waters will heal the wounds of those who bathe in it, and has since became a spot of luxury after battles, as well as the site used for many of the festivities and holidays. At the base of Vëi-Täliųs sets a hot-springs made from the overflowing water from the mountains jaw. The size rivals that of a large lake, and is used more like a pool than a traditional hot-springs. Very few crystals are found around the location, leading to theories on them being temperature control for the region, due to this, fires and totems are lit to give off light after the sun goes down. The Soul Tree Believed to hold the soul of Vëi-Täliųs, the Soul Tree resigns under Vëilën Fälls in the center of a complex system of rooms and tunnels. The Tree is larger than any known naturally accruing tree in Rkadia, and stays alive without sunlight. The Tree leaves are a mixture of Cerulean Blue, Seafoam Green, and Pale Pink when the tree is healthy, and a mixture of Deep Red, Scarlet, and Onyx when the tree has received damage. Rangers normally aren't allowed in the room that holds the Soul Tree unless given special permission, and are advised against going around the halls that connect to the trees room without some form of weapon, as the creatures generally become more aggressive closer to the Tree. Underground Caverns The Underground Caverns is a huge and elaborate cave and tunnel system under the desert with several entry points above ground. The most notable being the Blue Crystal underpass that sets within the center of the actual ranger camping site. The pass underpass leads into a large underground central room that houses some of the shop stalls and food courts. Some of the Notable locations in the Underground Caverns include: The Market Place: The market place is a large dome shaped room right under the campsites, the location is brightly lit with various colours from the crystals that protrude from the caverns walls. Two holes from the Southern most side of the room flow with water from the hot-springs, this water flows into streams that are embedded into the flooring, and covered with clear glass. The room hosts various stalls that sell food, drinks, crafts and more. Currency commonly used includes broken or small crystals from around the desert. The Training Rooms: The training rooms consist of three medium sized rooms within the caverns.The rooms have seen less use since the demilitarization treaty, but is sometimes still used to hone combat skills. The Forbidden Hollow: This section holds the soul Tree and is meant to be left alone unless specified by the Squad Leader or Rkadian Royalty. Category:Master List